


Memories of Fódlan

by beariel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beariel/pseuds/beariel
Summary: A mess of little ones-shots ( and sometimes continuations ) of the reader and various Three Houses characters. Requests are open! Reader is more than likely to default to female, but I will happily write male and gender-neutral if asked. ( May eventually contain NSFW if I can work up the courage! )
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. dense ( seteth : mo anam cara pt. one )

Of all the many surprises that came with becoming a professor, the one that still baffled you the most was the fact that you and Manuela had become as close as you were. From the moment you stepped foot into the monastery, she’d taken a shining to you. And you, despite how new it was to have someone like her around, took to her. Conversation and support was never in short supply, even if most days it meant doing more listening than talking. But on those rare days when you did want to talk, she listened, gifting you soft peals of laughter and morsels of sagely advice whether or not you needed it.

There would never come a day when you truly regretted letting down your walls and befriending her, but you swore that you hated how conniving and charming she could be at times.

While she had broken down a particularly large chunk of the wall you had built up around yourself, you were certain that she would be unable to knock down others. You were stubborn and determined, and you had sworn to yourself that no one alive would ever reveal the secret you had been harboring for several months. It would remain with you and you alone, like a painful splinter tucked under your skin.

Oh, but you should have known that she of all people would extract it. She was the academy’s physician, after all, and removing splinters was childsplay to her.

With only a few rounds of throat-scorching booze and a few delicately placed questions, she had drawn from you what you had sworn to keep to yourself. That horrible little secret you had promised yourself to never utter had been given so freely, and in a voice so soft and touched with heart-aching adoration that she had stated she might be sick if she heard you speak like that again.

_I think I’m in love with Seteth._

You hardly remembered that moment, but so enjoyed recalling it as often as possible. Whenever the chance arose, she mimicked your voice and squirmed in place, as if you were a lovesick teeanger. And while the teasing alone was enough to torment you, the idea that she might tell him haunted you. You made her swear to you, on pain of death, that she would never tell him or another living soul what she knew.

She agreed to the promise, but the way she smiled at you when she did made you feel no better, and soon enough you knew why. Because as long as she didn’t say outright that you had fallen for him, she could do and say whatever else she pleased.

That was why, when you followed her to her office that evening, you wanted to hate her. You wanted to turn tail and make every excuse not to be there, but her grasp on your arms rivaled that of a snakes on their pray.

“I want to go back my room,” you begged, “please.”

“Oh, hush now. You’re making a big deal out of nothing. It’s just morning tea between colleges.” Manuela lowered her voice to a purr, her immaculate eyebrows rising. “I told him you were feeling lonely and wanted to spend more time with us.”

“You told him I was lonely?” You dropped your head back and groaned, though not loudly enough to disturb the students passing in the hall. “Thanks, that doesn’t make me sound desperate.”

“I don’t think he noticed, honestly. He seemed happy to help. Besides, he needs to socialize more.” Manuella waved a hand, then tugged encouragingly at your arm. Your feet refused to move at first, and it took her shoving you from behind to peel you away from the door. Inch by inch, she shifted you towards the table where the man you had spent entirely too long thinking about sat.

“Ah, there you two are! I thought for a moment that Manuela had played an awful joke on me.” Seteth gave the woman a sharp, stern glance. “It would not be the first time.”

“That’s water under the bridge, Seteth!” Manuela cooed and forced you to sit across from him, while she sat uncomfortably close to the holy man. You weren’t sure which spot was worse: the one that forced you to look at him, or the one that would have put you close enough to touch knees under the table.

“We didn’t mean to keep you waiting, but our friend here was just telling me some juicy news.” Manuela prompted. You had sunk in your seat and refused to look up, but her words made your head snap up and your eyes widen. She wouldn’t——!

“Oh?” Seteth’s attention moved from Manuela to you, the scathing glare melting into what looked like sincere interest. “I do not wish to pry, but I do prey it is good news. We could all use a little bit of that right now, I think.”

“Oh, it’s plenty good.” Manuela covered her painted lips and tittered behind her fingers. “She has a crush!”

You wished so deeply for the ground to swallow you whole that it bordered in praying. _Goddess, don’t let this woman ruin my life. Don’t let him figure it out. I don’t think I could handle the embarrassment or rejection._

Your face had burst with heat, and all you could do was shrink in on yourself. Hands in your lap, chin down and shoulders hunched, you had all the appearance of a scolded child. It didn’t help, of course, that he scoffed. It wasn’t loud or meant to be hurtful. In fact, it was so abruptly cut off that it had more than likely slipped despite any effort he may have made to contain it.

“Manuela, please, this is hardly appropriate.” Seteth sighed heavily and let his eyes close for a moment. You managed to sneak a peek at him and caught the slightest wrinkle in his brow and a quick purse of his lips. He seemed. . . miffed. You assumed it was only because Manuela was forcing him to endure gossip shared between friends when he could be spending his time elsewhere.

“No, no. Believe me, it’s good. Go on, darling, tell us about him!”

“Manuela! Honestly, how is any of this necessary?” Seteth made to stand, but Manuela was quick to grab him the same way she had grabbed you. There was a mischievous glint to her eyes, and that gave him reason to pause.

“Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want to stay and learn about the man our precious friend is longing for?” Manuela dragged the question out, until there was a hint of color in Seteth’s cheeks. He opened his mouth, glanced to you, then quickly sat down. He give a hard clear of his throat and, after remembering it was there, pulled his still steaming cup of tea towards him.

“If I remain here, it is only because I loathe wasting tea and would like to judge for myself if this man is worthy of your affections.” He sipped at his tea, shoulders straight and hold tight on the teacup handle.

“How noble of you.” Manuela rolled her eyes, then propped her elbows on on her knees, chin resting in her upright palms. “Go on, darling, let us have it! What’s he like? Is he handsome?”

“Do you not know who——?” But before Seteth could finish, Manuella shushed him with a hiss and a frantic wave of her hand. You narrowed your eyes at her dangerous, but she only batted her eyelashes and waited patently.

“He’s, uh. . .” You sucked in a breath and turned your gaze to Seteth again, taking in his appearance for the umpteenth time since meeting him. You admired his strong jaw and the well kempt facial hair, your heart fluttering at the sight of his green eyes focusing on you. “Yes, very.”

“Oh~ What makes him so handsome?” Manuela prodded.

“His eyes,” you answered too quickly, but you were lost now in your rose-colored thoughts of him, “they’re usually so firm and striking, but there are some moments when they’re wonderfully kind and soft. They can be so full of love and hope and faith, and it makes me want to believe in all those things with all my heart just by looking at them.”

“I have heard numerous times that a person’s eyes can sometimes help you steal glimpses at their soul.” Seteth murmured. “I have felt as you have before.”

“Oh, my. With whom, I wonder?” Manuela giggled. Seteth took another convenient sip of tea and refused to follow that line of questioning. Huffing, the songstress returned to you. “What else? Is it just his eyes? What about his hands? You know, a man can get away with quite a lot if he’s good with his hands.”

Seteth coughed into his tea, but he was fortunate enough not to spill it. You restrained a laugh behind your hands, but lowered them once he was finished patting himself on the chest. “I know this might seen silly to you, Maneula, but I’ve never felt his hands before. Not even once.”

“What a shame. Must be a prude.” She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say that.” You smiled softly and looked down at your own hands. “I quite like that he’s so respectful. Besides, those hands are busy doing so many things. Writing, training, praying——”

“Is he a member of the Church?” Seteth asked. You nodded and wondered if he had begun to catch on. In that same vein, you wondered just how far you could go before he did.

“Oh, yes. He’s devout to the bone, not only to the Church and the Saints but to his friends as well. A loyalty like his is hard to come by these days.” You sighed into the rim of the tea cup you’d lifted. Seteth hummed and set his own tea aside before folding his arms over his chest.

“It sounds to me like you’re rather fond of this man. I’ve heard nothing but good things so far.” He muttered.

“Well, he’s not perfect. He’s strict and a little too hard on the students at times. He overworks himself and doesn’t take his own advice, especially when he’s telling other people to not take on too much. And while his concern can be endearing, he’s a little too overprotective of his sister.”

“We all possess a flaw or two,” reminded Seteth with a pointed glance towards Manuela, “and some of us possess far more than that.”

You felt a smile twitch along your lips, and you knew he caught sight of it when one of his own appeared. Oh, goodness, your heart. If only he’d smile at you more often.

“So, why haven’t you two. . . you know?” Manuela jerked her head in a particular way, and that alone told you what her question implied. Once again, your cheeks bloomed with heat, and you thought you saw Seteth’s do the very same.

“I can’t just jump into that kind of thing, Manuela! I haven’t even told him how I feel yet!” You put emphasis on her name, pleading discreetly for her to refrain. You hardly needed those thoughts clouding your mind when he was sitting across from you. Heavens above, why did she have to be this way?

“Why do you hesitate?” The question slipped before Seteth could think to keep it to himself. He cringed and lifted both hands in a rare display of slight panic. “How rude of me! I don’t mean to pry, and I deeply apologize.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind telling you.” You let your head drop again, only this time it was purely out of disappointment and worry rather than embarrassment. “I don’t think he’d feel the same. I can’t say I know him as well as I’d like, but I know that much. That, and he deserves better.”

Seteth and Manuela sat a little straighter, both wearing matching frowns.

“Hey. . .” Manuela, taken aback by the sudden drop in mood, softened her tone. “You can’t just go saying stuff like that. You’re one of the most wonderful women I’ve met! You’re a walking blessing, how do you——?”

“You’re kind, Manuela, but that’s not true.” You didn’t mean to snap, but you didn’t offer an apology either. “Even if I did confess and we made something of it, do I really deserve to have someone as wonderful as him? I’m a mess, and he’s so sure and put together. I’d only end up ruining everything.”

Out of habit, you nearly fell head-first into a familiar feeling of sadness. The only reason you didn’t sink into the deep end was because of a chest-deep chuckle that escaped Seteth. You blinked at him, as did Manuela. Laughter from him was rare, but it almost seemed grossly out of place considering all that you had just said.

“I mean no offense, but this is also a familiar thought. I recall doubting myself quite a bit when I first developed feelings for my wife.” There was a fondness to his smile that was endearing and made you feel ill. You had always hoped he would share more stories of his life with you, but that one word in particular had you feeling numb.

“Wife?” You felt your chest clench, the cold and clammy hand that squeezed your heart shattering it in the time it took to take one, shaky breath. “You’re married?”

“Well, I——”

“The tea was lovely, Manuela, but I need to go.” You pushed yourself from your seat, and you were glad for the fact that Manuela had seated you by yourself.

“But you hardly touched it!” And while she too rose to her feet, Manuela was too slow to catch you. Without saying another word, you turned and fled the room as quick as your legs would carry you. You heard her begging for you to come back, but you didn’t dare.

You had suspected for as long as you had these feelings that they would lead you nowhere good, but you didn’t expect that it would hurt this badly or that the hurt would come so abruptly. Oh, but you should have known that he would be committed to another. Why wouldn’t he be? If he was everything you sought in a partner, than it would make sense that others would feel the same. Still, that didn’t stop you from locking yourself in your bedroom and collapsing into bed. Your eyes stung and your breathing came fast, but the worst part was that you won’t let any of the hurt out. You were proficient in bottling up all manner of feelings, even the pleasant ones. You should have done what you always did and shoved your affections for Seteth under the rug, but you had allowed Manuela to give you hope. You wouldn’t blame her, but this was a lesson you knew you needed to learn.

Love was painful and didn’t belong anywhere near you. And that was the last coherent thought you had before you drifted off into a cold and sensationless nap.

*** * ***

When Manuela rounded on the confounded Seteth, it occurred to him that he had only witnessed her wrath a small handful of times. He had been fortunate that none of those instances meant him being at the receiving end, though it was clear by the way she glowered at him that his luck had run out.

“You're a moron!”

Seteth, snapped from his stupor, finally came to stand at his full height. He smoothed out his robes and folded his arms in front of him, a clear sign that he was containing himself. “I beg your pardon?”

“You. Are. A. Moron.” Manuela was notably shorter than him, but that didn’t stop her from storm up and prodding him hard on the chest. Seteth held firm to his calm, save for the deep furrow in his brow and the downward curve of his lips. “What in the world possessed you to say that?”

“You are well aware that I was married once.” He reminded her in an even tone.

“I am, but she’s not! She was confessing to you, and you had to go and confuse her!”

Seteth opened his mouth for yet another sharp rebuttal, but something about what Manuela said made him pause. “She was doing what?”

Manuela snapped her lips closed, placed her hands on her hips and waited for a long, quiet moment while a look of distress replaced her earlier anger. After a second or two of shallow breathing, she puffed her cheeks and released the pent up air. Her tone was barely there when she spoke, hoping he might not hear. “Confessing. . .”

“To?”

“I can’t say!” Manuela turned sharply, hands over her face. “I made a promise to her, Seteth!”

A tired sigh sounded behind her. “I cannot and will not force you to tell me, especially if you were made to promise. I cannot believe I spent my morning dealing with this when I could be doing my work. . .”

“But you’ll never realize it on your own now that I know how dense you are.” Manuela snapped to him again, stern glare fitting into place once again. “Meddling is good if it benefits other people, right?”

“I am not a meddler. I wouldn’t know.” He said with growing disinterest. Manuela stared at him for so long and so hard that even someone as stoic and poised as Seteth couldn’t help but to squirm once. Without her saying as much, he knew what she was implying. “That aside. . .”

“Seteth, listen to me.” Manuela reached up to take his face between her hands, the surprised fluttering of his lashes eliciting the faintest of giggles. “You may not believe this, but you are one of my few dearest friends here. I care about you and her, and I only want you both to be happy.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Then you better understand soon, or you’re going to lose her.” She waited a moment, letting the notion sink in. Seteth said nothing at first, but she could see in those endearingly strict eyes of his that several thoughts were turning in his head at once. “Think very carefully.”

“When she was describing the man. . .” He began slowly.

“Come on, you’re getting there.”

“She kept looking at me, even though you were the one asking the questions.” He relaxed his shoulders and let his face rest in Manuela’s hands as dozens of factors finally clicked into place. “Oh, dear Goddess. You invited me here because you wanted her to——”

“There you go.” Manuela patted one cheek and released him. “You got there in the end!”

Seteth straightened his back again, face contorting between faint distress, confusion and the barest hint of shame. “I’ve made a mistake.”

“I’ll say. Now, what are you going to do about it, Mr. Holy Man? You’re not going to leave a poor, innocent woman to wallow in her misery, are you?”

“Hardly.” He wrinkled his nose and gave his head a small bow in Manuela’s direction. “Thank you for the tea, Manuela. I think I’ll take my leave now and amend this. . . situation.”

He stepped around her, and she turned to wave.

“Good luck~! Don’t screw this up!”


	2. invitation ( claude von riegan )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you do now that the war is over? ( Not a request, but I adore Claude and the ending with him makes me a little sad. )

You forgot sometimes that this peaceful spot tucked between the trees wasn’t yours alone. You shared it with another from time to time, but it had been so long since the last time you both stepped foot in the clearing that it startled you to hear footfalls crunching at the grass behind you. Pushing yourself up halfway, eyes blinking blearily, you spotted the richly dressed prince with his hands planted on his hips.

“Napping without me?” Claude clicked his tongue, and you quickly replied with a roll of your eyes.

“I can’t nap here on my own?” You fell back again, letting the soft grass cushion you. A soft, content sigh escaped through your nose as the sweetest of breezes barely brushed your skin. It smelled of flowers and damp leaves, dense soil and a distant storm. There was no zing of hot iron or blood, and it was a relief.

“I thought it was our thing. . .”

You felt him sit beside you, taking up his usual position to your left. The tiniest flutter tickled the inside of your ribs, his nearness nearly making your head spin. “Before I came along, it was just your thing, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but I like it better this way.” Claude leaned back on his hands, eyes up towards the greying sky. It had taken fighting a war to bring back their usual glimmer, but it was there in full. Bright, hopeful, determined. Laying there, gazing up at the unsuspecting prince, it was almost as if you were looking at the man from five years ago — the cunning, clever and sometimes troublesome man that you had fallen head-over-heels for and had continued to painfully pine for.

“Me too.” You dared to smile, his gaze shifting to you. Adoring him hurt, but no amount of hurt would have you appreciating his presence any less.

Claude returned the smile, and the gesture sent your heart slamming against your chest. But just as quickly as it came, the smile faded. “I spoke to Byleth.”

You sat up in an instant, concern etched into your face. You were aware that he had gone to meet her, but he had failed to tell you why. You equally failed to push the subject, as it wasn’t your place to disrespect a man in his position. Curious as you might have been, you assumed it was best not to ask and only hope that he trusted you enough to confide in you later. Seemed you were right, though you acknowledged to yourself that it was a rare thing.

“How did it go?”

“She’s disappointed I won’t be here for the coronation. I can’t blame her. After everything we’ve been through together, I should be here for her. I want to hope she understands. She always has.” He exhaled sharply. “But, hey, I got to see her smile again! I think as long as she’s here, Fódlan will be in good hands. If she keeps smiling, if she keeps breaking down the walls that were built up, I can go home and do my part there. I trust her.”

You shifted, feeling uncomfortable in your envy.

“So she’s not coming with you to Almyra?” You wondered. Claude shook his head.

“No, and I didn’t want to ask. Fódlan needs to be taken care of. It needs a mother that will hold its hand and lead it in the right direction. It’s gonna stumble around like an infant walking for the first time, but that’s why she’s the best person to lead. She’ll know what to say and do to help this little baby along.”

You screwed up your face and nudged him with your shoulder.

“You really like talking about babies.” You pointed out. Claude’s cheeks and the tips of his ears darkened a fraction, but he dismissed it with a hearty chuckle.

“I guess I do. I wonder why that is.” He trailed off, voice soft but nowhere near as confused as his words would have lead you to believe. You had long ago resigned yourself to never truly understanding him, so you shrugged. Trying to pick through his mind was like attempting a hedge maze without a map.

“Does that mean you’re going to be heading back soon?” A bitter smile touched the corner of your lips.

“I can’t stay for long. There’s so much I need to do if I’m going to see things through, but there’s something important I need to do here before I can go home.” There was sharpness to his eyes that you recognized and deeply adored. He was planning something, and you felt your curiosity rise again.

“What is it? Can help?” You were always so quick to offer him aid. Usually, he gently denied it, stating time and time again that his most of his schemes were for his mind alone. Things often worked out for the better that way. The fewer people that knew, the less chance they could commandeer the plan or ruin it. Yet you still asked just in case he needed you.

“Maybe. Before that, can I ask you something?”

You frowned. “Of course. You can ask me anything, you know that.”

“You’ve been saying that since we met. Is it really true?” Claude smirked and raised a single brow, only for you to shove him harmlessly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” You eyed him for a moment, worry mounting. “Was that what you wanted to ask me?”

The prince shook his head, as if he were getting off track. “No. I wanted to know where you plan to go. What are your plans for the future?”

“Oh! Oh.” You frowned when the sudden realization that you had no plans slammed into you. “I don’t. . . know. I haven’t thought about it. I’ve been so busy supporting everyone else, doing what I can for them, that I don’t know what to do with myself. Everyone’s grown up. They’re all doing their own thing, starting their own lives. No one needs me anymore.”

“That’s not true.” Claude’s voice was firm in your ear, and his expression was set to match. You smiled meekly.

“I grew up with all of you, but it felt like my purpose was to help you all find yours. Not that I really think I’m capable of being that helpful, but I never took the time to think about myself. I was too worried about you all reaching your dreams that I didn’t have one. I don’t have one.” You amended the last part quickly because it was blatantly clear to you that you had no direction to go in.

“There has to be something you want.” Claude pushed. You laughed.

“At the risk of repeating myself, I want what you want. I want you to succeed.” You opened your mouth again, but were quick to clamp them shut when another thought arose.  _ I want to be with you. _

It was lovely to imagine, but you had lived with the fact that any future with him was left solely to your imagination. You met him as an heir, and you knew him now as a prince. The differences in your status was vast and hard to ignore. Claude had his mind set on making those differences unimportant, but you doubted that he could find room in his heart for you. He had a country to take care of and love, not to mention you two had been friends since the start of your time at the academy. Too much time had passed since then, and while your feelings had grown deeper and more troublesome, you were sure he had none to begin with. No, as students, he had been too preoccupied with tormenting you. Teasing, poking, taking up your time with nonsense and rarely giving you a moment to yourself.

Despite him being a brat at times, you loved him. And even if he didn’t reciprocate, you were grateful to have known him at all.

“So you’re not bound to Fódlan?” His voice shook you from your thoughts.

“What?”

“Do you have any obligations here in Fódlan?” His gaze was so intently set on you that it made you squirm, the feeling ten times worse since coming out of your own head.

“No, not that I can think of.” You couldn’t recall making any promises.

“Right, so you could leave.” Claude hummed thoughtfully and got to his feet. Once upright, he dusted the grass from his clothes and offered you a hand. Confused, you took it and let him pull you into standing.

“I guess I could, but where would I even go? I don’t know anyone outside of Fódlan.” You felt something subtle was being said, you couldn’t catch on. Some days, you could. You had learned him just as he had learned you, but he was always several steps ahead. You could read him, but only the pages he allowed you to see. In this case, the pages were written on, but only in bits and pieces.

Claude gave you a pointed stare and a gentle, encouraging squeeze to your hand. When you failed to understand, he raised both eyebrows and pointed to himself. No words were needed. His gestures and odd line of questioning were like a clarifying slap to the face. You reeled, giving him a wide-eyed stare while sputtering idiotically.

“Wh——”

“That took you while. I was starting to worry I’d have to spell it out for you.” Claude put on a convincing pout. “Unless this is your weird way of telling me you don’t want to come with me.”

“No!” You leaped too soon, your eagerness prompting a smirk on the prince’s face. You fell silent again, worried that saying anything more might reveal all of what you had been trying to hide for over five years. “I’m not saying that.”

“What are you saying?” He purred cunningly, hand still holding tightly to yours. You didn’t resist when he to eased you closer, your heart screaming in your chest. Cheeks red and breaths shallow, you could hardly think. This wasn’t happening. It  _ couldn’t  _ be happening.

_ I’m still napping, and this is just another stupid dream. _

You swallowed hard and peered up at him. “I think I should be asking you that, Mr. Vague.”

“Ah-ah,” chided the cheeky man, “you’ll have to address me as Prince Vague now.”

You scoffed and gave him another shove. When your hand pressed to his shoulder, he trapped it there with his own. Even closer now, Claude lowered his head until your noses nearly touched. You sucked in a breath and found yourself unable to move away, attention trapped in his bright, beautiful eyes.

“You want to know what I’m asking you?” He lowered his voice, tone growing tender and warm. You nodded. “I’m asking if you’ll come home with me. I want you to meet my parents and my people, and I want them to meet you. I want them to love you as much as——”

He choked for a moment, a rare flicker of pure emotion startling him.

“As much as what?” You didn’t want to get your hopes up, but he was making it incredibly difficult not to.

Claude calmed himself with a shaky breath and tilted his chin down, lips barely ghosting the curve of your cheek. His eyes fluttered half closed, while a single lock of his dark hair tickled at your cheek. When you didn’t shy away, he spoke again in honeyed tones. “I want them to love you as much as I do.”

“You can’t mean that.” Your entire being felt numb with glee, but you couldn’t process his confession without a little doubt. He met your doubt with a chuckle, so you persisted. “Why me?”

“Why not you?” He nuzzled into your cheek, and you felt the compulsion to reach up and thread your fingers through his hair. You had done so many times before, letting the gentle touches calm him during his bad days, but there was new meaning behind it now. There was an honest love behind it as your dragged your fingers through the strands, pushing them back and away from his darling face.

“There were so many others. . .” So many people wanted his attention, his affection. You were but one in a thousand that longed for him.

“I didn’t care. I dreamed of many futures, and all of the best ones had you standing there beside me.” He muttered into you, the softest of kisses resting just under your eye.

“We argued so much.” You shuddered, warmth blooming in your cheeks.

“You kept me grounded. How can anyone expect to be a decent ruler if they’re always agreed with?” He countered. You huffed and tried to think of another argument.

“You used to tease me all the time.” You muttered.

“I’ll admit that was dumb of me, but it felt like the only way to get your attention.” His lips found the tip of your nose, and you couldn’t contain a snicker. “You looked so cute when you were embarrassed, especially when you wrinkled your nose. I couldn’t help it.”

“Why do I feel like you still can’t help it?” You tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and let your fingers follow the path of his facial hair. He was putty in your hands, cheek pressing to your hand.

“It’s part of my charm.” Claude flashed his usual smile, then took a step back. The lack of closeness left you feeling a little colder, but the distance let you appreciate him fully. Tall, handsome, commanding. You were exceedingly proud of him, and you felt yourself falling for him all over again. But before you could think to speak, he started again. “You don’t have to answer me right away. I know this a lot to ask of you, so I want to give you the time you need. I’m leaving in two days. Meet me at the——”

You didn’t allow him to finish. Your heart was too full and on the verge of bursting, and it seemed silly to you that he didn’t know what your answer would be when he was so skilled at predicting you. Rather than let him wonder, you removed your hands from his and took his face between them. You gathered your courage, mustered with his help, and pulled him down for a soft and sweet but silencing kiss.

Claude wasn’t often rendered speechless, but he supposed he didn’t mind being put in his place if it meant your lips fitting against his as perfectly as they did. Unfortunately for him and the heat radiating throughout him, you didn’t let the kiss last long. He wanted to wrap you in his arms and crush you against his chest like he’d long to for years, but you parted from him too soon for his liking.

“Where are you going?” He took chase, but you placed your hand over his mouth. Claude stilled and arched a brow.

“I’ve had my answer for years, Claude. I’m with you in every possible way. But if I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?” You uncovered his mouth, but his silence told you more than words would. “How long have you, uh. . .”

“Cared for you? Admired you? Wanted to kiss you the way you just kissed me?” Every question he posed in response to yours made your heart thud and your cheeks burn. “A long, long time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was never given the chance.” He answered so surely that you wondered if he had those words prepared. You couldn’t pester him about it — too many things had gone horribly wrong during your time at the academy, and it didn’t make sense to plant seeds in dead soil. There would have been no guarantee that it would bloom and flourish, but with the land starting a slow recovery, you hoped that what you two started here would become lusher and more far-reaching than any forest in Fódlan.

“It’s alright.” You giggled giddily and granted him another kiss, this one to the corner of his lips. “We were given our chance, and you took it.”

“Does that mean you’re going home with me?” He asked.

“I told you——”

“I want to hear you say the words.” Claude softly pleaded. Weak for his doe eyes, you melted in his arms and relented.

“I’m going home with you, Claude. I want to meet your parents, and I want to get to know your people. And for as long as I’m there, for as long as you’ll have me, I want to get to know you better.”

A soft sigh tinged with relief escaped the man as his head came to rest on your shoulder. His grasp on you tightened, and you felt his heart beat against your chest.

“Thank you.”

You smiled and embraced him. “Don’t thank me. Just take me home. . .”


End file.
